The Christmas Question
by TheAnonymousWriter599
Summary: Emma Swan can't picture herself loving or being with anyone else but Regina ... What is she going to do and is anyone going to Stand in her way...FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

**The Christmas question.**

**SWANQUEEN: Emma wants to propose to Regina... She asks Henry for help and he suggests CHRISTMAS ...**

**I don't own OUAT ... I wish**

Emma swan had just woken up with her girlfriend of two years in her arms,

She began to think about her relationship with the older woman and how she cannot see herself loving anyone or being with anyone but Regina for the rest of her life.

An idea came to her ... She was going to propose ... The only thing was how she was going to do it and when...

Emma was quickly shaken out of her thoughts when the "sleeping" woman shifted out of her embrace ... Emma was having none of it though and quickly grabbed her back and held on for dear life.

"Ems... Can't... Breath... Babe..." Regina croaked out.

When Emma heard her girlfriend struggle she eventually let go,

"Oh... My... God... Baby are you okay?" Emma asked extremely worried

"Yes,baby I'm fine... I was only joking around with you..." Regina chuckled slightly as she saw the emotions change on her girlfriends face dramatically from panicked to anger then to a slight smirk which made her look even more cute.

"YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME"Emma shouted ... She wasn't angry.

She playfully slapped the brunettes arm and then cut her girlfriend off again.

"You can actually be so evil some times!" She chuckled herself after this statement because she knew what was coming next...

"They don't call me the evil queen for nothing dear..." Regina said smirking as she kissed the pouting blonde and strutted off to the bathroom knowing Emma will eventually follow.

**End of chapter 1...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After this mornings "incident", Regina had left for work... Leaving Emma all alone in the huge mansion.

Regina thinks that all Emma would be doing on her day off would be longing around watching Netflix and eating her body weight in junk food...

But boy she was wrong...

All the blonde could think about was how she was going to Ask the woman she loved to marry her,

Was it going to be romantic...

Would she just blurt it out like ... "MARRY ME" ... No it needs to be romantic

Emma thinks to herself how the fuck am I going to do this, the moment the questing leaves her lips it's the most crucial moment of her life ...

Will she say yes...

Will she say no...

Will she cry...

" no I can't be thinking like this...she will say yes... And yes she will cry... But it will because she's getting her happy ever after... Isn't she ?" Emma says to herself,

An idea comes to mind...

Who knows Regina more than herself or anyone else in the world...

"HENRY" she shouts out loud,

Henry will know ... Won't he.

**End of chapter 3**

**Sorry the chapter was short !**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

When Regina finally got home from work she found her true love curled up in a ball on the sofa in a old tatted sweatshirt and a pair of dark grey leggings.

Regina went over to the sleeping blonde and kissed her on top of her forehead hopping to wake her up... which of course failed because Emma is a really deep sleeper... of course.

"Hey,Ems wake up dear..." The older woman whispered as she crouched down again to the sleeping blonde.

what Regina didn't know was that Emma has been awake since her beautiful girlfriend had entered the mansion.

Now what she was doing was "resting her eye" as Emma liked to call it... or teasing Regina in to thinking she was awake so she can hear the soft voice that never failed to make her smile.

Suddenly Regina was lifted off of the floor by the "sleeping" blonde an was placed beside her on the very warm, very comfy, fabric sofa.

"You home long babe ?" Emma asked as she yawned

"Just in dear...decided to come home a bit earlier... you know cause its a Friday... and caused i missed you" Regina said as she pulled a half sleeping Emma into her arms.

"Hmmm... i'm glad you did, i missed you too" Emma said cuddling closer into Regina's Embrace.

Henry came through the door about an hour later he had went straight to Snow and Charming's house after school because both his mom's were working and he just wanted to spend some quality time with his grandparents.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Later on that evening Regina was in the kitchen cooking a very "healthy" dinner of hot dogs for her family.

Emma and Henry were now sitting in the living room watching a Disney CLASSIC Frozen, Emma was think to herself "I may as well ask him now".

"Hey Henry ... can i ask you something" Emma began to speak.

"you just did Ma " joked Henry.

"Ha,Ha... but seriously can ask you something" Emma asked again.

"Sure ma " Henry replied.

"What would you say if I asked your Mom to marry me? " Questioned the blonde woman.

"I would bee really happy, i just want Mom to have her happy ending" Replied Henry as she sat up off the white Leather chair and walked over t the sofa ad embraced his other mother and of course Emma hugged back.

She as well wanted Regina to have her happy ending.

She now has Henry's Permission... she just needs his ideas...

"What if she says no... no... she is going to say yes and then she is going to be my wife... and then we are going to ever happy ever after..."Emma thinks to herself again.

SORRY THE CHAPTER IS SO SHORT...

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

After Dinner Regina had left the duo to go have her daily uninterrupted bath.

Emma needed to have some sort of idea by the end of the week if she wanted to be able to call Regina her fiancée by the start of the new year.

"Hey Henry wanna go to Granny's?" asked the blonde woman.

"Sure as long as i can get extra wipped cream on my hot coco" replied the boy.

"okay kid ... let me go ask go ask the your Mom if she wants anything" as she walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"wait... your gonna ... interrupt her during her daily bath" Henry gulped and said as if it was the worst thing in the world.

"YES...YOU WANNA KNOW SOMETHING KID ? ... I'M A REBEL" Emma said Bravely

"What ever you say ma... i'm gonna go wait in the car " Henry said walking out the front door.

"Hey Regina... you want any thing from Granny's" Emma shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"No thanks Dear ... just don't let Henry have too much sugar ... its a school night ... and i don't want him having a sugar rush" Regina shouted from the Bathroom.

**END OF CHAPTER 5 SORRY FOR ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

When Emma and Henry got to Granny's, Henry got their table and waited for his other mother to come back with their drinks.

When Emma came back with the two hot beverages... she was struggling not to burn herself.

"Ma, did you remember the cinnamon "panicked Henry.

"Did I remember the extra cinnamon... of course I did silly "said Emma's she placed the container of the spice on the table.

"So kid...I need your help!" Emma said sipping her coco.

"With what ma...?"Asked Henry.

"How should I propose...?" Emma whispered hopping Granny or any other the Story Brooke residents had heard there conversation... wouldn't want anyone to spoil the surprise.

"Well... it should be romantic...but not sappy...also don't just blurt it out like... MARRY ME... for one that is just wrong and two if you are going to give her a happy ending then it needs to be something that she will remember for the rest of her life... something happy to tell the Grand kids... and the most important thing is DON'T AND I MEAN DON'T DO IT IN PUBLIC !" Henry was almost shouting at that point.

"What do you mean... not sappy... do I look sappy and it will be romantic... I hope" Emma said not too surely.

"CHRISTMAS ! Do it on Christmas Eve... you know what mom is like on Christmas Eve...she's a bigger kid than ME and you put together" Henry Giggled.

"Kid! That like two weeks away" Emma shouted quietly

"Yea...I Know... I've been counting down since OCTOBER !"Exclaimed Henry.

"WOW...That long" Laughed Emma

"Please Ma...PLEASEEEEEEE...it will be super romantic... S.U.P.E.R. R.O.M.A.N.T.I.C." Pouted Henry.

"Okay... okay... please don't do the pout... I created that pout and even I can't resist that pout" exclaimed Emma... finally giving into her son... CHRISTMAS EVE IT IS THEN.

**END OF CHAPTER 6 THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO HAS FOLLOWED THE STORY OR REVIEWED IT :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR DM ME TO TELL ME ANY OF YOUR IDEAS I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER****7**

It was just a week until Christmas Eve and Emma was still none the wiser with what she was going to do... she couldn't talk to anyone without them telling Regina... she doesn't even have a ring for Gods sake.

Emma needed help...but the only person who she wanted help from was the person who she was proposing to... every thing needs to be perfect...

She gives up trying to do all this by herself so she goes to the one person who she knows will keep her secret... her dad.

Emma and Charming were at the station filling out their paperwork...Leroy is really keeping them on their toes this week...

Emma needed to tell somepne so she just blurted it out...

"IamgoingtoaskReginatomarryme !" Emma mumbled quickly and loudly.

"Sorry what was that Emma?" Charming asked abit confused.

Emma steadyed her breath and started again,

"I am going to ask Regina to marry me!" The blonde was now out of breath because she basically shouted the statement at her father.

"Emma...thats...err...amazing...but why are you telling me...you should talk to your mom...okay maybe don't talk to your mom... do you need any help..?" Charming asked very very awkwardly.

"Dad i really don't know what to do... I don't even have freaking ring..."Sobbed Emma.

"Everything will be perfect... Don't you worry about the ring... ill get that sorted!"Replied Charming taking Emma into his arms.

Later on that evening Emma and Regina were sitting on the sofa watching a movie,

Regina's head resting on Emma's lap as Emma was tickling Regina's arm, the older woman's eyes were threatening to close.

By the end of the movie Regina was passed out ... being mayor must really take it out of her...

Emma decided just to pick the sleeping woman up and take her to bed... half way up the stairs Regina started to wake up so Emma just held on tighter and walked abit faster hoping that Regina doesn't fully wake up.

When the couple got to their room, Regina was now fully awake but still let Emma carry her to their bed, in Emma's arm is the only place Regina feels safe.

Emma gently placed Regina on the king-size bed and went over to her own wardrobe and got two oversize sweatshirts and dark grey sweatpants, Regina would never admit it but she actually loves wearing her girlfriends "comfort" clothes.

Once Regina was changed and brushed her teeth she sneaked in next to Emma and felt Emma's arms immediately wrap around her slim waist.

"Hello, Beautiful" Emma mumbled half asleep.

"Hello, Gorgeous "Exclaimed Regina.

"I love you "said Emma

"And I love you "Replied Regina.


End file.
